Specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic circuit apparatus having a plurality of electronic circuit units, a circuit board, on which the plurality of electronic circuit units are arranged, and a connection unit, which is electrically connected to the plurality of electronic circuit units, for the connection of the electronic circuit units to an external circuit apparatus.
An electronic circuit arrangement, comprising for example integrated circuits such as memory chips, is a complex arrangement made of individual circuit units. Circuit units of this type are memory modules, for example, the number of memory modules required per circuit apparatus continually increasing.
It is important, therefore, to accommodate as many electronic circuit units as possible in an electronic circuit apparatus. Consequently, it is necessary to accommodate additional memory modules in circuit apparatuses with very large storage capacities without increasing a base area of the entire circuit apparatus.
It has thus been proposed to stack chips one above the other, whereby it is possible to achieve a multiple of a storage capacity on a limited space. An essential disadvantage of such stacking of electronic circuit units is that the connections of the individual electronic circuit units always have to be fed to the board (basic board). This gives rise, for the stacked electronic circuit units, to different signal propagation times from the basis board to the connections of the electronic circuit units. Said signal propagation times are not negligible particularly in the case of high-speed circuit apparatuses. Consequently, it is a significant disadvantage that the electronic circuit units cannot be arbitrarily stacked one above the other.
Furthermore, one disadvantage of conventional circuit apparatuses having stacked circuit units is that, when one of the circuit units, in particular a circuit unit arranged in the center of the stack, is defective, it cannot be exchanged or can only be exchanged with very great effort. Consequently, in a disadvantageous manner, the entire circuit apparatus has to be replaced.